Tastes Like Candy
by initforthefanfiction
Summary: A Destiel/Sabriel fanfic about the 'day after' when the night before Sam was encountered with a sexy golden 'angel' or so he says, and Dean sees an angel in his dreams... or does he? Slightly AU because the angels don't know they are... Rated M due to smuttiness (oo la la)... Please Read and Review! xoxo


"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

I whispered at my cockily smiling brother, a lollipop in the corner of his mouth.

It was obvious that he did.

He came home this morning with bags under his eyes and a messed up shirt and slept until noon. I only had the great pleasure of having to wake him up. Surprisingly, he looked completely awake and regenerated the moment he opened his eyes.

"I did, little brother. It was very scrum-diddly-umptious. Mmm I had fresh moose with a side of peaches."

I gave him a weird look. _Moose and peaches?_ I thought.

So I said it aloud.

"Yup, moose and peaches. You know Cas you need to get out more. Maybe I'll take you out into the world someday. Nahh, I'll keep you innocent." He messed with my hair while smiling and walked off.

"I… I don't comprehend…"

Gabriel was so confusing.

I shook my head and exited his room, the sweet smell of candy leaving my nose as I did. The appeal of going to his room was his signature smell, and his choice of décor.

Large teddy bears littered his room and gigantic clear sacks of various candies lined his shelves.

Of course I had never taken any of the candy.

The Lord knows what he did to that stuff, and besides, I wasn't one for sweets. It seemed my body's desires were more of the greasier foods. Hamburgers were my favorite, and only thinking of them now surprised me to make my mouth water instantly.

I figured I'd convince my older brother Zachariah to drive me somewhere I could get one later on in the day.

With all the daydreaming I almost missed my own door.

My room, a stark contrast to Gabriel's, sat in front of me with only a few seconds of walking, mine and his being right next to each other.

Blue walls and hardwood floors greeted me as I entered.

This was the dull scenery of my everyday life.

This was where I always was no matter what.

This was the prison I called home.

* * *

"Sammy?" A man called, grabbing at the door of the Impala.

I wanted to stay in my sweet dreamland, but I knew it wouldn't last. Waking up and grabbing my jacket I used as a makeshift blanket, a scowl perched on my lips. Yeah I was happy what happened last night.

But I was angrier that it was over.

"Sam? You in here?" Dean hollered as he ducked his head in.

"Yeah Dean…" I stammered, the taste of candy still on my lips.

_That man… that sweet golden blonde man…_

I shook my head, looking up at Dean's concerned green eyes.

"What happened? Where were you?"

As the memories flood my head, a smile instantly forms.

"I was… nowhere Dean… I just tried to follow a lead but it went cold. That's it," I uttered as I licked my lips, trying desperately to simulate the taste of his lips.

Dean pursed his lip and climbed in, shutting the door behind him.

"Well Sleeping Beauty, we have another lead, hopefully not the one you were chasing because there is definitely a Vampire nest in Granny Apple's," Dean barked over the roar of the Impala's engine.

"Granny Apple's? That little bakery that serves 'love in a pie crust'?" Disbelief filled my eyes. I had been at Granny Apple's the night before, with… _that man. _

Man wasn't the correct description for him. He was an angel.

Me and the, _angel _wandered upon there after embarking upon a liquor filled adventure at Hello My Beer, the awkwardly named single bar in this desolate town.

"Yeah, Sam, and I don't think love is all they serve…" I grimaced at his pun, "but really if you order the Shoofly Pie special ala mode, they take you in the back room and bite ya', or however these vampires work. The lot of 'em can burn for all I care." Dean stared back at me through the rearview mirror. His emerald eyes pierced into me as rage flooded them.

"Dean, you think 'ol Granny Apple, or Ethel, her real name is, is the head of their nest?" I whispered, giving him a concerned look.

Ethel really was a nice lady, even though I only met her once, that one time, last night. My brain, no matter what I tried, kept going back to it.

To him.

"I dunno, but what I do know is that if she really is the head honcho, we can shove a stake up her pie hole." A sick sadistic laugh came from the front seat.

Maybe years of hunting had finally gotten to him.

* * *

Rain poured against the windows fervently, desperate to get inside. The sloshy noise was calming to me, and I couldn't help but to find myself slowly drifting off to sleep. My slow breathing matched the hum of the pitter-patter against the roof, only continuing the effort of making me drowsy.

Within minutes, I was fast asleep.

When I looked up, I was in a meadow, and the sun was shining. In any other case it would have hurt my eyes, but this time, the light was soft and easy. The field seemed to go on forever, and in the middle was a man, laying down and staring up at the clouds. He seemed to be wearing a leather jacket, inappropriate for this heat. When I looked down I seemed to be wearing equally inappropriate attire, a trench coat and a suit.

"That's… that's an Impala…" he pointed up dreamily at the sky.

I only stepped forward, the grass making muffled sounds under my feet. He was only inches away, my step being farther than I thought it was, almost like I… flew… to him.

The man, with more visible features like green eyes and short brown hair, looked up at me.

"Woah, and there's an angel…" He smiled as he stared into my eyes and I looked down and saw a gigantic black shadow, one of wings.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded scratchier than usual, but smooth all the same.

He sat up, still looking like he was somewhere far away.

"Dean. Dean Winchester. What are you doing here?" Dean leaned back, putting his weight on his palms.

I looked around at the empty space.

"Where is here?" Looking at my shadow, I realized my 'wings' were slowly vibrating, like they were flapping and preparing for flight.

"I'm daydreaming, haha. Right now I'm pretending to be listening to my brother talk about this big plan he has… Oh, wait, we're here. Bye, angel. Can I see you again?" He stood up, dusting off his jeans.

"Okay?"

He leaned forward and shook my awkward hand before disappearing altogether.

"D-Dean?"


End file.
